I Don't Blame You
by Omni Storyteller
Summary: He didn't want this to happen; he'd never wanted this to happen.


**… Just gonna leave this here. :3**

 **Disclaimer: This show and its characters belong to Thomas Astruc. I do not own anything.**

* * *

The dense gray clouds cast a bleak atmosphere, the rain coming down in torrents.

It soaked the Dynamic Duo to the bone, but they acted as if it wasn't there at all.

He cradled her gently in his arms, lips pressed together in a thin line and eyes clouded with tears and regret.

He didn't mean to be so rough, didn't mean to cause so damage…

But this was the result anyway.

His heartbeat spiked in fear every time the girl he held let out another pained cough, a spot of red escaping with the harshly expelled air.

His partner, his best friend, the love of his life.

"Ladybug," he rasped, voice raw with emotion, as he gazed intently at the girl who was more or less half-conscious in his arms. "My Lady, stay with me. Just stay with me, okay?"

"Not…" The heroine gasped raggedly, letting out another cough. "Not… dying."

Chat Noir let out a choked laugh, one that was desperately trying to hold the tears at bay. "O-Of course not, _buginette_. You're too stubborn for that."

Ladybug let out a breathy chuckle before she hacked again.

Unable to take it, Chat Noir's shoulders shook as he pulled her tightly against him, one hand tenderly cradling her head while the other wrapped securely around her back.

"I'm sorry," he sobbed into her hair. "I'm so sorry. I'd never meant for this to— I'd never wanted you to—"

"Not… your fault," she was wheezing into his ear. "Not… your fault."

He only held her tighter, but not tight enough to worsen her pain.

"I… don't blame you." He looked down at her in surprise, eyes wide, as a small tired smile graced her lips.

"I never blamed you…" she continued "… for any of this. You saw… a chance… to become whole again. A chance… to regain something… you've lost. I don't blame you… for taking it. I'm so sorry… for not realizing sooner. I'm sorry… for not noticing… how much pain you've been in… this whole time."

Speechless, the feline hero gaped as Ladybug's hand weakly lifted from the ground to gently caress the side of his face.

"I'm so sorry, kitty."

That was enough to break him. With a pain-filled cry, Chat Noir hugged her tightly to him again, shutting his eyes and never wanting to let go.

After a couple of minutes, there was a dim flash of light behind his eyelids. The former hero slowly opened his eyes — only for them to widen again, stunned.

Marinette gazed back at him with an unwavering smile, her eyes struggling to stay open as she held up the artifact that was sought after for so long.

"Ladybug's earrings…" she rasped. "You need them… right?"

Disbelieving, Chat Noir moved the hand supporting her head to wrap around her shoulders, while the other laid over her Miraculous, his fingers touching hers.

"Princess?" His voice cracked. "It's… really you?"

The girl's smile only widened in response before another violent cough wracked her body. The boy's arm instantly tightened around her shoulders, his face contorting in a grimace.

What had he done?

"I'm… tired. I'm so tired," Marinette croaked. "Please, _chaton_ … can I sleep for a bit?"

She practically pushed her earrings into his grip, closing his fingers around them.

"You have what you need… Take care of them… Take care of Tikki… I hope…" She smiled at him once more before her eyes slowly closed, the last of that bright beautiful blue disappearing behind her eyelids. "I hope everything works out."

"Marinette! Princess, no! My Lady! Wai—" He was cut off as she fully slumped against him, body completely limp and hand falling over her waist. He was left gazing at her face, committing everything he could to memory as tremors of emotion shook his body.

A heart-wrenching sob escaped him as he clutched her tightly to his chest once more. He never once loosened his grip; not even a fraction.

It took all of his willpower to relinquish his hold, setting her gently on the ground. Overwhelmed with sadness, he slumped forward, head bowed until it rested on her stomach. Both of his hands automatically wrapped around the earrings, crushing them to himself so closely that it hurt, letting the sobs escape him at last.

Not long after, he was alerted to footsteps casually approaching him from behind, loud enough to hear over the rainfall. They stopped just a foot or two back, patiently waiting, expectant.

Chat Noir slowly drew himself up, body stiff.

"Father," he addressed in a low voice, almost like a growl, without turning around.

No response from the presence behind him.

"If this is what it takes to bring her back…" he continued, not even bothering to stop the tears from freely cascading down his face as he stared forlornly at the body of his beloved, his grip on the earrings tightening.

"…this had well better be worth it."

* * *

 **A/N: Of course, everyone knows who _her_ is. **

**And to make it more angsty: Upon Papillon (assuming he is Gabriel Agreste) getting the Miraculouses and absolute power, karma of the universe is delivered. Because of the evil he committed and the abuse of his own Miraculous, the power begins to overwhelm Papillon and consume him from the inside out. Adrien is forced to watch helplessly as the only family he has left is slowly being torn apart.**

 **In the end, no one gets a happy ending.**

 **Yup. Sorry.**


End file.
